fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
BrainSurge: Nicktoons
BrainSurge: Nicktoons is the same show but with the nicktoons in it. A Video Game version Jeff Sutphen host it. Format BrainSurges challenges are designed to test the memory and comprehension skills of its contestants. Level One The contestants/teams begin by playing a series of visual puzzles. There were six puzzles in season 1, worth 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, and 100 points each (for a maximum of 250 points); in season 2, the 40-point puzzle was dropped; in season 3 (Family BrainSurge), there are four puzzles, worth 10, 25, 50, and 100 points. Each solution is a number that the players need to enter using their keypads. The contestants/teams have 10 seconds to lock in their answers. The four highest-scoring contestants/teams advance to the next round (ties are broken by how quickly the contestants/teams entered their answers; sometimes, a tiebreaker puzzle is played instead); all eliminated contestants/teams in this and future levels are sent down the "Brain Drain", a slide formed as a human ear containing "ear wax" foam. Level Two During the second round, the four remaining contestants/teams are told a story from a book read by the host and are asked questions in turn about the story. Contestants/teams lock in their answers by sitting down on a chair. If a contestant/team gets a question wrong, the chair makes a farting noise, and the contestant/team is pulled backwards through a paper "tooth" of a large face (made to resemble host Sutphen) and eliminated from further play. This continues until two contestants/teams remain. In Family BrainSurge, each team is allowed one "Brain Fart," which allows two other members of the family (the "Brain Trust") to offer an answer for the team; the team stays in the game or is eliminated based on that answer. Knockout Round In the Knockout round, the two remaining contestants/teams have ten seconds to memorize a grid of 16 numbers containing 8 pairs of images from the story. The contestants/teams then take turns matching pairs of images from the story. Once either contestant makes a mistake, the player who makes the next match wins the game in a sudden-death match. At this point, the contestant/team that lost in this round and the 2 eliminated contestants/teams from Level 2 all go down the Brain Drain. Level Three For the bonus round, the contestant must successfully trace out three paths on grids within 90 seconds. The first path is six squares on a 4x4 grid, the second is eight squares on a 5x5 grid, and the third is ten squares on a 6x6 grid; squares are always connected (horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Each square has an actuator in the middle that must be stepped on to activate the square. Contestants see each path twice; the clock starts running when the contestant first activates a square. After completing a path successfully, the contestant must step on an actuator outside the board to stop the clock. Contestants are told immediately when they make a mistake; they must return to the start and view the pattern again before being allowed to continue; when viewing the pattern after a mistake, the clock continues to run. Contestants can win three prizes, one for completing each of the three paths; any prizes they win on one stage are safe no matter what happens later. Contestants who fail to complete the 6 x 6 board must go down the Brain Drain, while contestants who do are slimed in network tradition. Playable Characters *Invader Rob *U.B. *Dan Anderson More to come..... Category:Nicktoons Category:Video games